


sweetener

by blazeofglory



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Getting Together, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 09:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16261385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blazeofglory/pseuds/blazeofglory
Summary: “Even though I have zero intention of ever talking to him, it’s always nice to appreciate a hot twink,” Han replies, then takes a drink of his coffee, hiding his smile in the mug as Leia laughs.“I’m still not sure what a twink is,” Leia admits.“I’m not going to explain it again.”Leia sighs dramatically, turning her attention back to her phone. “I guess I’ll ask my brother, I’m sure he knows.”





	sweetener

**Author's Note:**

> @ my muse: you know who you are and you are the god damn best.

“You’re being ridiculous,” Leia declares as she habitually tightens her ponytail. Once she’s satisfied, she settles back in the armchair across from Han, taking a long drink of her latte while leveling him with a defiant stare. He rolls his eyes. 

“I’m not going to fuck a teenager,” Han refutes for the millionth time.

“You don’t even _know_ if he’s a teenager,” Leia responds immediately. “If all you know for sure is that he’s in undergrad, that means he could be in his twenties.”

“So, what, I should just go up to him and demand to know his age?” Han glares at Leia stubbornly. “I told you, I’m done dating these young guys who don’t know anything about anything.”

Leia sips at her latte, already looking bored by Han’s argument.

“You’re the one that brought him up,” she points out, and Han huffs. 

“Even though I have zero intention of ever talking to him, it’s always nice to appreciate a hot twink,” Han replies, then takes a drink of his coffee, hiding his smile in the mug as Leia laughs.

“I’m still not sure what a twink is,” Leia admits.

“I’m not going to explain it again.”

Leia sighs dramatically and pulls out her phone. “I guess I’ll ask my brother, I’m sure he knows.” 

Han shrugs, turning his attention away from thoughts of the twink he keeps passing in the library and focusing on the towering stack of flashcards balanced on the table between him and Leia. If he even so much as _looks_ at it wrong, it’s going to topple.

“It’s so weird that you have a twin that I’ve never met,” Han says while he carefully reaches for the index card on top. The stack wobbles dangerously for a second, but holds steady, and he grins. “I just assume that he looks exactly like you.” 

“If you weren’t so busy all the time, you would’ve met him ages ago,” Leia says as she reaches over their long-empty pastry plates and pushes a few cards further into the stack in a vain attempt to keep it upright. “He was at Lando’s party last weekend that you missed because of work.” 

“Just be glad I made time for coffee, your highness.” 

As Han reaches for the next flashcard, the pile finally gives up the ghost, tipping sideways until his cards are scattered all over the floor. He heaves a heavy sigh and ignores Leia’s laughter.

 

* * *

 

Han’s beginning to think that he needs to find out the hot twink’s name. He’s seen him in the library _way_ too many times now to just be calling him the hot twink. It bothers Han that this is even bothering him-- he’s got a thesis to work on, so he’s _always_ at the goddamn library, and there are plenty of people that he’s seen around a thousand times but hasn’t bothered to spare a thought to. It’s just that none of those other regular library patrons are anywhere near as nice to look at as the hot twink.

After Han’s been staring at his notes for so long that the words are blurring together, it’s a welcome respite to look up and see the hot twink sitting a few tables away. He’s hunched over a laptop, blonde hair falling in his eyes, typing rapidly, which is pretty impressive for it being well after midnight. Han’s too exhausted to type another word, but he eyes the empty energy drinks next to the guy, and thinks that he had the right idea.

Han glances at the time once again, then sighs quietly. It’s late, but he needs to get an updated draft of his thesis in by Wednesday, and he’s nowhere close to satisfied. There’s no pushing this off to finish tomorrow either-- he’s got class all morning and work in the afternoon. It’s gotta get done now, even if that means that Han doesn’t get to sleep tonight.

Every sound that Han makes seems to echo in the quiet of the library night; when he stands up and pushes in his chair, the hot twink looks over at him, and Han suddenly regrets not brushing his hair this morning.

They’re the only ones left in this corner of the library, so Han walks over to the guy and gives him a tired smile.

“I’ll buy you a coffee if you watch my stuff for me while I’m gone,” Han offers, and the hot twink glances at the time on his phone and then back up at Han, smiling way too brightly for someone who’s clearly just as stressed as Han.

 _God_ , he’s cute. Han really fucking hopes this kid isn’t 18, because there’s nothing he wants more than to kiss him hard and drag him into the stacks and-- 

“Okay,” the hot twink says, snapping Han out of his wandering thoughts. “That’s nice of you to offer.”

“Sure thing, kid.” Han claps him on the shoulder, already starting to walk away before he stops suddenly, turning back around. “Hey, I didn’t get your name.” 

The hot twink turns around, meeting Han’s eyes and smiling again. He’s so good looking even under fluorescent lights it’s almost _criminal_ , and Han can’t help but wonder how his blonde hair and blue eyes look in the afternoon sunlight. 

“I’m Luke,” he says, turning properly in his chair to face Han. “And I like cream and sugar in my coffee.”

 _Luke_. Even his _name_ is cute, what the fuck? Han is too sleep deprived to deal with this.

“You got it, Luke,” Han replies with a grin that he really hopes is charming. “I’m Han.”

 

* * *

 

The biggest perk about the on-campus library, other than the fact that Leia works the reference desk on weekends, is the coffee shop on the first floor. While Han waits for the tired barista to make their drinks, he sends Leia a text: _hot twink is at the library tonight and i actually met him. all i need to do now is ask him how old he is._

Leia’s response comes quickly: _That’s wonderful, but do NOT have sex in my library. That’s gross and I WILL stop being friends with you if you desecrate the books._

It’s all Han can do not to laugh out loud. He texts back, _no promises._  

When Han brings the drinks back up to the sixth floor study space, he sits right down across from Luke, ignoring his own backpack and laptop a few tables away. Luke looks up from his frantic typing, fingers coming to a halt and blinking blearily at Han as he passes him his coffee.

“You’re a godsend,” Luke says, taking a long drink even though it’s _definitely_ still too hot. 

“I don’t know how anyone can survive midterms without an endless supply of coffee,” Han says, then stifles a yawn. Despite the heat, he takes a sip, immediately wincing as he burns his tongue. He rubs his eyes for a second before re-focusing on Luke, who’s already perking up from the caffeine. “What are you so hard at work on over here?”

“Gay subtext in Shakespearean tragedies,” Luke answers with a wry grin. He glances away from Han for a second, back at his laptop, and presumably saves the document once more before closing his laptop and giving Han his full attention. “I felt very passionate about this before I spent the last six hours of my life writing it. I’m ready to throttle Hamlet.”

Han chuckles, helplessly charmed already.

“English lit major?” he guesses, and Luke nods. “A friend of mine told me one of the senior seminars this semester is something queer and Shakespearean, is that this?”

“Yeah!” Luke leans his elbows on the table eagerly, leaning so close to Han that Han could count his eyelashes if he were so inclined. He takes a drink of his coffee to distract himself while Luke keeps talking. “I’m only a junior, but I really loved the topic, so I begged my advisor to let me in, and now I totally owe her a favor.” 

A _junior_. Han can’t help but smile-- if Luke is a junior, odds are he’s 21. Han may not stoop to fucking teenagers anymore, but 21 is _plenty_ old enough. Leia is gonna be so smug.

“Sounds like a fun class,” Han admits, _fully_ aware of how much of a nerd he’s become. A few years ago, he never would’ve considered _anything_ academic to possibly be fun. God, how times have changed. 

Luke nods again, still smiling, then asks, “What’s your major?” 

“I was a history major in undergrad,” Han answers, “And now I’m working on my masters and my thesis kind of makes me want to die.”

Luke makes the grave mistake of asking about Han’s thesis topic, and Han launches into his elevator pitch-- but Luke just leans his head into his hand and, _somehow_ , seems genuinely interested. It’s a solid fifteen minutes later that Han realizes that it’s well past one in the morning, he’s been talking Luke’s ear off, and he hasn’t made a dent in his thesis in almost an hour.

“I’d love to read your thesis,” Luke says, smiling in a way that assures Han that he’s not just being polite. “I’m here for literally any queer analysis of history."  

Han chuckles, then finally finishes off the last lukewarm dregs of his coffee. He glances over at his abandoned laptop, sighing. “You can read it when it’s done, if it’s ever done. Unfortunately, I should return to it.”

“You should bring your laptop over here,” Luke suggests as he opens his laptop up once more. “Misery loves company, right?”

“You have a point, kid.”

Han migrates his stuff over to Luke’s little table, but before he throws himself back into his thesis, he shoots off one more text to Leia: _hot twink is 21, gay, and even hotter up close. i am going to suck his dick sooner or later._

After a moment, once Han is already in the process of editing a series of run-on sentences, his phone buzzes with Leia’s response: _NOT IN THE LIBRARY!!!!!!!_  

Han leaves the library two hours later with bags under his eyes, a new draft of his thesis to present to his perpetually displeased advisor, and Luke’s phone number.

 

* * *

 

“Have you ever considered that you work too hard?”

Han tears his eyes away from his flashcards, hoping he’s got each date memorized for his exam in a few days, and looks up at Luke.

“I’ve been told,” Han agrees, smiling tiredly and letting his eyes drop closed as Luke runs a gentle hand through Han’s mess of hair. “Some of my friends are getting annoyed that all I’ve done for the past two weeks is study, work, and be with you.”

Luke chuckles as he takes the flashcards from Han’s slack hands and tosses them onto the coffee table with the rest. He cuddles up to Han on the couch, tucking his face into Han’s neck and sighing softly. 

“You should introduce me to your friends,” Luke suggests quietly. “We could all go out, that could be fun.”

Han makes a soft sound in agreement, then presses a kiss to Luke’s hair. He feels Luke’s smile against his neck and he can’t hold back the affection that rises up inside him. Only two weeks and he’s already a fucking goner. Leia’s been bugging Han about wanting to meet his new boy since day _one_ , but Han’s been tight lipped about Luke-- he’s wanted to keep Luke all to himself for as long as possible before his friends pass judgment. When Han had been dating Lando, Leia and Chewie had a fucking field day lecturing him about his life choices, and he doesn’t want to hear it if they don’t like Luke. Though, really, there’s no reason they _wouldn’t_ like Luke, he’s so god damn likable.

“Maybe on Friday?” Han offers. “You could invite your sister too, if you want.”

“Oh, definitely not,” Luke refutes with a quiet laugh. “She’s very protective, I haven’t even told her I’m dating you yet.”

“I’m sure I can charm her,” Han protests with an indignant huff. 

Luke pulls away, only to resettle in Han’s lap, amusement writ large on his face.

“Someday, Han, but not anytime soon.”

Han rolls his eyes, but all indignation flies out the window when Luke leans in and kisses him soundly. Nothing else matters when Luke is kissing him-- not his thesis, not his flashcards, not Luke’s sister or Han’s friends, not the loud next door neighbors, not Han’s tired feet from working all weekend-- it all fades away. All Han can focus on is Luke, the solid weight of him in Han’s lap, the soft skin of his stomach when Han slides his hands under Luke’s shirt, and the sinful touch of Luke’s mouth on his. For a small town kid that was half a virgin when they met, Luke sure kisses like a fucking pro, and Han can’t get enough.

They don’t talk much for the next hour or so, with the exception of Luke begging Han to fuck him, loud enough for a neighbor to pound angrily on the wall. They spend the rest of the night laughing and fucking, and Han’s flashcards remain forgotten until the morning.

 

* * *

 

“I can’t believe it’s taken you almost a _month_ to introduce me to the hot twink,” Leia complains, still not mollified even though Han bought her the ridiculously expensive pink drink she’s sipping. She’s already had three, by virtue of having gotten to the bar an hour ago and keeping up with Chewie, and she only gets louder and more exuberant with each drink. “I hope you realize that not seeing me and Chewie for a month because you’re busy with some guy makes you a bad friend.” 

“I’ve seen Chewie,” Han points out, rolling his eyes at Leia’s dramatics. “We literally work together.”

“Two mechanics working in the same garage does _not_ constitute hanging out."  

“She’s got a point,” Chewie points out from Han’s other side.

Han sighs, then downs half his beer in one gulp. If this goes anything like introducing these two to Lando, he’ll be better off drunk.  

“Once you see how hot he is, you’ll get it,” he says, gesturing with his bottle for emphasis. “And you _gotta_ stop calling him the hot twink, he has a name.”

Leia laughs, because she’s a total hypocrite and is _also_ a bad friend.

“If I _like_ him, I’ll bother to learn his name.”

Han huffs. “You liked Lando once you got to know him! I don’t know why you’re so sure that I have awful taste in men!”

“Lando is literally the only person you’ve dated that I didn’t hate,” Leia announces, raising a challenging brow. “Qi’ra was the fucking _worst_ , Han.”

Chewie chimes in his agreement, and even Han can’t argue with this.

“This one is different! You’re gonna love L--” 

“Luke!”

Han turns away from Leia to see Luke approaching them-- Han quickly glances at Luke and then back to Leia, frowning.

“You know Luke?” he asks, bewildered.

Leia ignores him completely, already off her stool and pulling Luke into a hug.

“You didn’t tell me you were coming out tonight!” Leia admonishes, just _barely_ keeping her drink in her glass as she lets Luke go. She grins at Luke and Luke grins back, and, honestly, Han sees a sort of resemblance between them, and-- _oh god_. Leia continues, “Come meet my friend Han! His boyfriend is joining us at some point and I know you wanna make more gay friends!”

Even from a few feet away, Han sees Luke freeze. Luke glances behind Leia, his eyes meeting Han’s, and they share a wide-eyed look. Before Luke can even say anything to Leia, she’s grabbing his hand and leading him over to Han and Chewie at the bar. 

“Han, you get to finally meet my brother!”

Chewie, also a terrible friend, is already laughing. Han ignores him.

Leia nudges Han hard enough to slosh beer out of his bottle and onto his jeans.

“Leia, I’ve met your brother before,” Han finally says, already wincing. How is this his luck? He glances back at Luke for support, but all Luke does is shrug, a grimace on his face too. 

“What, when?” Leia asks, frowning and oblivious, and nudges Luke. “Are you friends with Han’s hot twink or something?” 

The lighting in the bar is dim, but Han can clearly make out Luke’s immediate blush. He mumbles something that neither of them can hear over the music and Chewie’s laughter.

“Say that louder, I can’t hear you!” Leia yells, and Luke sighs.

“I’m the twink,” Luke says, still quiet, and Han face palms. Leia, however, is still frowning. 

“What?”

“I said, I’m the twink!” Luke yells to be heard over the music, but the song ends abruptly and his words ring out _loud_ in the sudden quiet before the next song starts up. Several people turn to stare, but they look away soon enough.

Leia’s eyes narrow into slits as she turns to Han.

“You’ve been fucking my _brother_?” she demands, finally setting her drink on the bar so she can put both hands on her hips. She turns to Luke immediately, tipsy and flushed. “You’ve been fucking _Han_ and you didn’t even tell me you were dating anyone?”

“I didn’t know he was your brother!” Han defends himself as Luke yells at the same time, “I didn’t even know you knew Han!"  

Luke starts to explain, “We met in the library--”

“Oh god, in _my_ library,” Leia interrupts, turning back to her drink and finishing it quickly. “If you guys fucked in the stacks, just-- just _don’t_ tell me, okay? I can’t work there if you did, so I’d rather not know.”

“We didn’t fuck in the library!” Han declares, and he’s not even lying. _Technically_ , giving Luke a blowjob in the library is _not_ the same as fucking, and Leia definitely doesn’t need to know that.

“I’m not drunk enough for this,” Leia bemoans, and Han tosses his hands up in frustration.

While Leia focuses on flagging down the bartender, Luke leans heavily into Han’s side, squishing his face into Han’s shoulder and groaning theatrically.

“That went well,” Han grumbles, and Luke laughs.

“She’ll get used to it,” Luke points out, pulling back just enough to look Han in the eye. He offers a wry grin. “On the bright side, me meeting your friends and you meeting my sister was two birds with one stone.”

Han laughs easily, all discomfort forgotten, and it’s simple as anything to lean down and kiss Luke softly. Luke kisses him back, his arms coming up around Han’s neck, and just like every time, Han starts to lose himself in the kiss--

“Oh my _god!_ ” Leia exclaims, but even her outrage isn’t enough for Han to stop kissing Luke. She’ll get used to it eventually, Han’s sure of it. 

Han and Luke kiss way too long for what’s appropriate in a bar, but when they part, they’re both flushed and smiling, and neither of them mind one bit.

**Author's Note:**

> Expect more Star Wars fic soon!! I promised more Han/Lando and I will deliver on that!


End file.
